What happens if Bella gets some siblings?
by FelicityT
Summary: After BD what happens when Bella gets 2 phone calls informing that she will have a half-sibling BPOV My first proper fanfic. Hiatus
1. The phonecalls

**B**ella gets a half-sister & a half-brother

**T**his happens several years after BD and everyone has been getting on nicely.

I was just watching TV when we got the news. I heard Alice's sharp intake of breath and immediately looked at Edward for an explanation. He was still staring at Alice is shock. After 30 incredibly long seconds Edward faced me with a very serious expression I suddenly realised he was in shock. Alice then said "Should I tell them or do you want to?" to Edward. The rest of us were getting agitated and as Edward was still in shock Alice continued; "In 10 minutes we are going to get a call from Sue telling us that she is pregnant." We saw why Edward could of gone in to shock we were pretty shocked too. But that wasn't all as as soon as it looked like we were accepting that I would be getting a half-sister Alice continued "Also in 20 minutes we are going to get a call from Renee," she paused, "telling is the same thing." I now saw why Edward had gone in to shock. Finding about 2 more siblings in 20 minutes was enough to make anyone shocked.

I don't think it had registered with me yet. That was the only way I could be taking the fact that I was going to become a big sister so calmly. Even Emmet was unable to talk. Esme was the first one to get control of herself about 2 minutes later. She congratulated me whilst hugging me. That seemed to be a cue to everyone except Edward to start hugging me and congratulating me. 10 minutes later as promised we got the phone call from Sue who knowing Alice wasn't surprised that we already knew what she was going to say. We all congratulated her but after 9 minutes we told her we were expecting another phone call so we would have to hang-up. 1 minute later like Alice predicted the phone rang and we had a repeat performance. I also suggested that they should tell Charlie for my sake and in return they will get some interesting news.

Alice told us that they did as we had suggested so were congratulating each other as well. Carlisle promised me that he would check both of them out soon but he will start with Sue as she is closer. Edward was still in shock and Alice told us that he will be for another 30 minutes so I took him to the cottage with the help of Emmet with Jacob and Nessie following. Nessie surprised us by taking it quite well. She was quite excited about being older than her aunts and she loved babies. Jacob was muttering about how that means Sue's baby will be born in to this madness. It only took me a second to work out the new family tree though it was extremely complicated.

'Sarlie' will have Seth, Leah and I as a half sister/ brother, Emmet, Rose, Alice and Jasper as sister & brother in laws, Carlisle and Esme as Father and mother in law, Edward as an official brother in law, Nessie as a niece & Jacob's family as extended family on both sides before getting in to other family members. One thing was for sure Sarlie was going to have a massive family. This led me on to 'Phinene' Phil had no other family but though me Phinene was going to have the same massive family as Sarlie will even though they will only be related through me.

Finding this out made me realise why Edward had gone in to shock. Edward had worried about leaving my family behind when I became a vampire. Though I reassured him that A) I was still regularly seeing Charlie and B) I started distancing myself from her the moment I came to Forks. Now that I am going to have a new sister I would probably want to see more of Renee which at the moment will be impossible. Suddenly my brain started concentrating on how to get Phinene to Forks.


	2. Deciding what to do

Chapter 2

BPOV

It had been a week since we had heard the news but everyone was still puzzled on how we could get Phinene down without Renee. It also didn't help that we had Ness who Renee knew nothing about. It was Charlie who suggested the easiest plan. It had been 9 months since the wedding so we could tell Renee that we had a child and then send photos of her first couple of hours. We could then suggest that while her and Phill go on another Honeymoon after Phinene was born we could look after her. Surprisingly Renee agreed with the plan. So now all we had to to do was wait. Whilst we were waiting we were also helping Sue. Esme & Alice insisted on bankrolling the task of remodelling their house and after a debate Charlie & Sue finally gave in. As Sue knew all about us she knew there was no point in arguing with us when we had super speed and strengh, unlimited funds, 40+ years worth of designing experiance and over 1000 years between us of learning how to be persuasive. After all the plans had been made we settled down to a normal life for the next 7 months. I made contact with Angela after realising she had emailed me 17 times with the local info. Ness was curious why I had an email containing the local info when I was already knew. I then explained to her that everyone in Forks apart from Charlie believes I am at Dartmouth. She was at the university of Washington with Ben studying to become teachers.


	3. The email to Angela

Summary; Bella keeps in contact with Angela through email. What Drama will unfold?

At the end of my school life I got an email address from Angela. She was the only person I bothered to keep in contact with. I of course had my email registered as in readiness for my marriage. Hers was .com. After we had got rid of the Volturi and we had started Dartmouth after the Easter break I realised I had not contacted her at all when I had 18 unread emails in my inbox. 17 of them were from Angela each getting a little more disheartened yet still told me what I was missing. It seemed that Jess & Michael had finally got together and were at Washington College taking classes in magazine editing. Eric was at Seattle and apparently being a complete flirt whilst still being able to pass his exams at Seattle apparently the subject was sociology and how computers were helping people communicate I planned to reply that this was an example. She also always included a snippet about her and Ben. It turns out they had both managed to get in to Dartmouth as well and she was surprised that she hadn't seen me at all. I felt slightly guilty reading this. Her relationship with Ben was still going strong and they were unofficially engaged. She also asked about me and the Cullens and what was going on in that front.

I started replying to her as soon as I finished reading but debated what to tell her sensing me unease Edward told me to put the truth as much as possible.

_Hey Angela_

_Sorry for not replying earlier. For a summary of what has going on in my life; I married Edward, we went on a honeymoon on a beautiful island owned by Edward's mum Esme. We stayed there for 2 weeks before coming home. Then guess what!! I was pregnant! Edward had a hard time accepting it at first because he didn't think he could have kids but after a while he also let himself fall in love with her. This did mean we had to put back our education until she was born hence the fact that you have not seen me at Dartmouth but neither of us minded and teh Cullens were extremely surportive. Everyone else also put back their education for our sakes so they could help with her. I know we could have attended school in between but none of us felt up to it so we saw the world. The Amazon is amazing. I'll add more about that in my next email. My baby's name is Renesmee a combination of Esme & Renee. She is a perfect split of Edward and I. That brings me on to my next important news. In the Amazon I picked up a disease from one of the local insects. It turns out this was the same insect that had affected the rest of the Cullens resulting in their pale skin and golden eyes. Do not misunderstand this they took every precaution to make sure I didn't get the disease but 1 got through. I worried about the affect this would have on Nessie but it seems that she got the pale skin but kept my eyes so they were not lost. The final event that happened was that we got an unexpected visit from some of Emmet's family who had finally decided to track him down after putting him up for adoption over 14 years ago. Let's just say we were lucky that that it was resolved peacefully because we had the upper hand._

_Do you remember Jake? He was helping around whilst I was ill and stayed around after. It turns out that there is more love at first sight than I thought as even though Ness is only 3 months Jake fell in love with her the moment he first saw her. At the moment he sees her as a delicate younger sister and he is always helping around. Edward almost attacked him when he found out but was too busy attending to me. I'm so glad that Jacob was honest about how he felt about Nessie as otherwise we may of had a full blown war on our hands. On the plus side we don't have to worry about who our child will end up with as we know for certain that it will be Jacob also not thaat he besotted by Nessie has got rid of his fixation with me._

_We are now living in the Dartmouth area ready to start our life at Dartmou so I may see you let me know in your next email which block you are in. I still see Charlie and the guys in La Push regularly although most of the visits are rushed. I am happy to hear about you & Ben as I know you deserve each other. Email back soon and I promise I'll reply ASAP._

_Bella_


End file.
